Last Time
by KingdomHearts-Love
Summary: Last time I saw you, you had tear stains on your cheeks. Were you crying? AkuRoku  Three-Shot :  1  Axel POV 2  Roxas POV 3  Read and see xx COMPLETE xx
1. Axel POV

**Last time - Axel POV**

Last time I saw you, you were with a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, she looked like she could be your sister, and a black haired girl with a sort of violet eyes.

Last time I saw you, you had tear stains on your cheeks. Were you crying?

Last time we were together was the night you left.

Last time we were together I was begging you not to go.

Last time we spoke I was angry at you for something you'd never done, and never would.

Last time we spoke I accused you, even though I knew I was the one who had done it. I wanted to cover my tracks. I didn't want you to find out. I didn't want to lose you.

Last time I cried over you was last night, when I looked at a photograph of us at the beach with sea salt ice-cream in hands and grins that could split our faces in half.

Last time I loved you. There isn't one. I still do and probably always will for as long as I live.

Last time I asked about you was earlier today, I spoke to the blonde haired girl you were with when I last say you. I asked her how you were and she told me exactly this: 'Heartbroken. He still loves you but doesn't want to go back because he thinks you're going to do what you did last time. I believe you've changed though. I can see through your eyes you still love him.'

Last time I looked into your eyes I could see the fear in them with a hint of love in them.

Last time I regretted everything, I always will, I can't change the past however much I wish too.

Last time I told someone to tell you something was when I saw the dark haired girl, Xion. I asked her to give you a card and I watched her give it to you. As you read it I saw your eyes widen, and tears gently falling. The card said _'Roxas, I know you probably don't want to listen to what I have to say. But I just wanted you to know that I love you deeply with all my heart and im going to counselling to try and help me.' _I watched as you closed the card and looked around for me, but I had already left.

Roxas, next time I see you, next time I speak to you, next time we're together, I'm going to tell you how much I love you. I'm going to say how much it hurts being away from you. I'm going to beg you to take me back. I'm going to tell you I've changed. I'm going to tell you how much you mean to me. I'm going to promise you I'll never hurt you again, be it physically or mentally.

And finally, I'm going to say those three words I've never said, because I never found the right moment to say it. And hopefully, you'll say it back to me. Telling me how much you've missed me and take me back.

_I love you Roxas. 3_

**A/N: **Just a quick thing. Reviews are the blood to my heart xx


	2. Roxas POV

_So, I decided to add one from Roxas' point of view, then on when they meet again, therefore making it a three-shot. _

**Last Time – Roxas POV**

**x-X-x**

Last time I saw you, you were watching me with my two best friends. They were comforting me. Namine and Xion, that's their names. You didn't know I could see you, but I can always feel your presence.

Last time I saw you, I was crying about everything. I didn't want to leave. I needed you in my life, but blaming me for something I didn't do wasn't the best thing to do to cover your tracks.

Last time we were together was the night I left. I've regretted that day ever since.

Last time we were together you were begging me not to go. That just made it harder to do the right thing so I wouldn't get hurt again, but it hurts more being alone.

Last time we spoke you were yelling and screaming for me to tell you the truth, always asking the same question _'Did you do it?' _And I always answered _'No'._

Last time we spoke you accused me of something I wouldn't ever dream of doing to you, I could see the hint in your eye that said _'I did it!' _I felt betrayed. I love you but if you do that to me, we had no future, and I told you and left.

Last time I cried over you was this morning at work. I hadn't been back since we split. On my desk was a picture of us at the beach with sea salt ice-cream and grins so wide they could split our faces. The same one you have in room. I doubt you have that anymore.

Last time I loved you … can't say that as I still do. _'Loved' _is the past tense, I'm still loving you.

Last time my best friend, Namine, brought you up in a conversation was earlier today. She said you had asked about me, asked how I was and she told you exactly how I was. I ignored her for an hour after that before I cried over you again and called her over to sit with me. I didn't want you to know how badly you hurt me.

Last time you looked into my eyes, I was huddled on the floor in the corner, as you yelled and screamed at me.

Last time I looked into your eyes, they were full of regret with the beginning of tears forming in the corner.

Last time I regret leaving is everyday. I wish I could just forget everything you did and hope you'll change.

Last time I received something from you, Xion gave me something from then walked away. It was a card and it said _'Roxas, I know you probably don't want to listen to what I have to say. But I just wanted you to know that I love you deeply with all my heart and I'm going to counselling to try and help me. Just for you.' _My eyes widened then I looked around to try and spot you, but I just saw your retreating back into the town.

Axel, next time I see you, the next time I speak to you, the next time we're together, I'm going to pour my heart out. Telling you how much I missed you, telling you how much I need you in my life, tell you how it hurts to be away from you, how much I can't live without you. I'm going to give you forgiveness and hope that you've done what the card said you would. Hope you changed even for someone else, hope that I can still love my Axel.

Finally, I'm going to tell you those five words I've been thinking ever since I left you that night. And hopefully you'll say it back to me, like you haven't done so before, which always left me doubt you meant it. And hopefully I can take you back.

_Axel, I still love you 3 _

**A/N: **Whatcha thing? Reviews are the regrets to my mistakes xx


	3. Normal POV

**Last Time – Normal pov **

Today when you saw each other you stood either side of the street and stared, mouths opened slightly.

Today when you saw each other tears were rolling down both of your cheeks. Not sad, miserable tears, but happy and shocked tears.

Today when you saw each other you sprinted to the other and jumped into their arms, for a long awaited hug.

Today when you were together you were the happiest you'd ever been. You brought each other happiness you didn't know you had.

Today when you were together you both begged each other for another chance. He begged you for forgiveness, and you begged him to accept your apology.

Today when you spoke both of you couldn't wipe the ear splitting grins plastered across your faces.

Today when you spoke no-one dared to interrupt such a heart-warming moment between two lost lovers.

Today when you spoke he told you he didn't mean anything he said to you that night when you left. He told you how much he missed you and knew you were telling the truth. You just couldn't believe he was here, after it all.

Today when you cried it was from sheer happiness and he was elated that you would sit and talk to you. When you finished crying, more tears threatened to flow out and you couldn't exactly stop them, so you let them fall freely.

Today, with him, you realised just how much you loved him, how much you missed him. You just realised you probably couldn't have lived much longer without him, even though he stole your heart, threw it on the ground and watched as it smashed to a million tiny pieces.

Today you asked about his day and he replied _'Better, now I'm sitting here with you.' _When he said that, you blushed and looked down but he pulled your chin you so you looked at him.

Today when you looked into each others eyes you say the one thing you both wished and hoped was still there. Love and happiness and pure bliss.

Today you discussed your regrets to the mistakes you made. You both talked it over with sad smiles on your face. The pain about that night all those weeks ago resurfaces without permission.

Today you took out the card he sent you last week and you read it and showed him. He said _'You kept it? Why?' _and you replied _'Of course I did. I wanted something to remember you by in case I never saw you again.' _Pain at that thought brought more tears to your eyes but you quickly wiped them away, hoping he wouldn't see.

He looked down to you, begging you to take him back, telling you all the pain a life without a certain blue eyed, blonde haired beauty, was. He told you how he changed with the help of his councillor and how much you mean to him.

You looked up to him and poured your heart out to him. You told him how much it hurt to be away from him. You told him about the pain you'd been through without him, how much you hoped you kept your word. Inside your head you doubted he would ever tell you he would love you.

Your doubts were wiped clean when he lifted your chin to look you in the eye, whispering this sentence which he'd never said. _"I love you Roxas!" _You sat there still as stone before smiling and replying with a sentence of your own. _"I still love you Axel!" _

The you both closed the gap between you, sealing your love with a kiss.

x-X-X

**A/N: **There you have it. My three-shot. Tell me what you think!

Reviews are the love to my heart. xxx


End file.
